


Date the ladies of overwatch Part 3

by Haukonora



Series: Overwatch date sweepstakes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haukonora/pseuds/Haukonora
Summary: This is part three of a multi-chapter series involving the various women of Overwatch.





	Date the ladies of overwatch Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a multi-chapter series involving the various women of Overwatch. Posted here because the site i normally use does not allow /SS/ content. to see the other chapters, go here: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/Haukonora/37136/Date-ladies-of-overwatch-sweepstakes

Overwatch Date Sweepstakes-Tracer  
Lena Oxton sat anxiously in the Kitchen of her city flat. Her condition made it impossible to go anywhere outside her apartment without her chronal accelerator, but the apartment itself was modified with such devices in the walls, allowing her to move freely without it.

For this reason, the man who won her ticket had agreed to come to her house, and he was due to arrive any minute. Lena had sent Emily away for the day, not wanting her to have to witness her time of shame.

Before long, She heard a ring at the door. With a heavy sigh, she arose from her seat and approached the door to meet her ‘date.’ However, when she swung it open and saw the person waiting on the other side, she was quickly taken aback and perplexed.

The man standing outside her flat was not a man at all, but a boy, clearly no older than 14. Tracer was so surprised by the curveball, she stood there staring blankly, trying to figure out how to respond.

Before she could, the smiling and eager looking young man, ticket clenched in his fist, blurted out “Oh my god, you’re really tracer! This is awesome!”

“ah…pardon me, love, but…don’t you think you’re a bit young to be in this contest? How did someone your age even buy the ticket version of the game with the age gate?”

“I used my parent’s card….WITHOUT my parent’s permission!” he explained slyly

Tracer smiled and began to chuckle. “oh, so you’re a bad boy, then, love?” she asked as she leaned against the doorframe expectantly.

“oh no, I’m a good boy, really, I am!” he pleaded. “But it’s worth breaking the rules for a chance to meet the coolest overwatch hero.”

“My, aren’t you a flatterer. But uh…you know these ‘dates’ aren’t like normal, take-me-out-for-dinner kind of dates, right? There was an 18 plus warning for a reason, love.”

His face began to turn beet red, and he looked down bashfully. “y-yeah, I know, but…I mean, I didn’t actually think we were gonna…”

Tracer leaned in to his ear, and whispered; “Something tells me you did. You came over hoping you might get a chance to shag, didn’t you?”

“n-no” he lied “it would be stupid to think that, anyway.” He tried to reason. “because you’re…”

“Gay?”

“y-yeah.”

Tracer sighed, rolling her eyes with a grin on her lips, she gestured the boy to come inside. Closing the door behind the both of them.

“come, love, sit with me.” She asked, moving past him to return to her seat. The boy obliged, placing himself in the seat across from hers.

“what’s your name, love?”

“Jason.”

“well, Jason, it’s nice to meet you. you’re a very polite and handsome young man, your parents must be very proud.”

“thank you, Tracer.”

She smiled. “you can call me Lena. So, do your parents know you’re here?”

He shook his head. “They think I’m out with friends.”

“do you think they would be upset if I told them where you really are?”

Jason’s eyes lit up as she said this “please don’t, miss Oxton, I really just wanted to meet you, I didn’t want to do anything dirty, I mean it.” He rambled

“Oh, ‘miss Oxton’ is it? You make me feel like an old woman.” She teased

“I’m sorry.”

Lena stared at the boy in silence for a moment. She considered how she should best handle the situation. On one hand, she could just have an innocent date with the boy, and send him off with a peck on the cheek. On the other…  
No, she couldn’t do that, not to Emily. But then again…Emily wouldn’t blame her, ‘she thinks I’m being made to do it against my will’ she reasoned ‘…and I have always had a bit of a thing for younger guys, especially virgins. And Jason was so cute, so polite, so handsome, so…inexperienced.’

Lena couldn’t help herself

Her mind made up, Lena sighed inwardly before addressing the boy in a hushed tone

“Hey Jason.”

“yeah?”

“I said you could call me Lena, I meant it, and…” she continued, rising from her seat to approach Jason. “…I’m not gay, love, I swing both ways.” She whispered directly into his ear. Jason looked redder than a tomato, Lena pushed his chair sideways so that he was facing her, his face at waist height. “now…” she began, taking his chin in her hand, bringing his head up so that her eyes met his. “…I’m going to ask you one last time, and you had best answer me honestly-did you come here secretly hoping you might get to shag your favorite Overwatch hero?”

“…yes.” He finally, quietly admitted

“you and I are going to have a grand time, tonight, love. But we’re going to do so on my terms, understand.”

Jason nodded dumbly, clearly entranced by the seductive words of the woman before him.

“Get up, love, come.” She encouraged, taking his hand in hers and guiding him to the living room.

Lena sat back n her couch, spreading her legs wide and inviting Jason to her with a finger wave. Approaching to stand between her legs. Lena gently caressed his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. Lena took her time tasting the boy. He was a lousy kisser, but that was fine. He would learn.

“first kiss, love?”

“yeah.” He admitted

“how was it?

“amazing.”

“Hah, good answer.” She said as she leaned in for a second helping

As they kissed, Lena unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down to reveal her panties and well-toned legs. Once they were off, She broke her kiss, and again held the boy by his chin

“Hey Jason, are you enjoying this view?” she asked, spreading her legs wide.

“Y-yes” he blurted out.

“do you want to make me feel good?”

He nodded eagerly

“good, then take my panties off.” She cooed. The boy was apprehensive at first, but eventually worked up the courage to grab her by the hips

“That’s it, don’t be shy, just slide them down my legs.” She encouraged. Soon, they were off.

“now.” She began “listen closely, because you’re going to learn how to make a woman feel good. Get on your knees.” 

Jason obeyed quickly

“Now, kiss it.” She said, placing a single finger on her clitoris.

Jason delicately kissed the tip of her womanhood

“again, longer.” Jason leaned in again, kissing the spot between her legs several times.

“now, how does that taste?” she inquired

“like…like tea and crumpets.” He said with a smile

“smartass, get back to it.” She replied, guiding his head back between her legs.

Jason did as he was asked, Lena grabbed his head and began to moan with pleasure as the boy between her legs licked and kissed her womanhood. 

“you’re a natural, love. Keep it up.” 

Jason Continued his work on Lena’s womanhood. After a few minutes of sustained stimulation, she felt herself approaching climax

“Yes, yes, that’s it love, keep it up, just-oh, bloody hell, I’m so fucking close, ah-“ she stammered as she locked her thighs tightly around Jason’s head, Trapping him in her crotch as she came violently.

After another second, Lena leaned back, relaxing herself and releasing the boy. 

“you did great, love. Now, pants off- it’s time for your reward.”

He rapidly removed his pants and underwear, revealing his small, but respectable cock to his impromptu partner.

“not bad, for a kid your age.” She noted, rising from her seat and kneeling down in front of him.

“you ready, love?” she inquired, taking his manhood in her hand.

He nodded excitedly. Without another word, Lena began to lick and suck his cock head, slowly working her way down lower onto his shaft.

Lena felt a pair of hands on her head, looking up to see Jason’s head tilted back in ecstasy as she enveloped his cock fully.

Lena’s head bobbed back and forth as she sucked the boy off, brining him to the heights of pleasure. Jason encouraged her by continually pressing her head gently to his groin, leaning back as he took in the new and wonderful sensation of a mouth wrapped around his boyhood

“ah, I’m gonna…” he began. Lena quickly stopped sucking and removed him from her mouth.

“What? Why?!” he asked, feeling betrayed.

Before answering him, Lena stood up with a smile, and sauntered over to her coffee table, making sure to give Jason a full view of her rear. she leaned over it and spread her ass cheeks to give him a full view.

“Are you sure you wanted to finish in my mouth?” she asked playfully.

Jason, looking as though he was entranced, approached her waiting form, grabbing her ass nervously as he lined his cock up with her sweet folds.

“c-can I?” he begged

“So polite, knock yourself out, love.” She cooed

Jason Thrust into her without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist, he fucked her in wild abandon. Lena looked back and smiled at him, before rolling her eyes playfully. The sight of the young man behind her as he thrust in and out of her carelessly, knowing she has been his first, both excited and charmed her.

Lena relaxed, happy to let the boy fuck to his heart’s content, She felt his little prick thrust desperately into her.

“Enjoying yourself, love?” 

“uh huh.” He muttered between thrusts.

“are you getting close again?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hang on, love, let me…” she said as she sat up, turning around to face the boy.

“Get back in here.” She commanded, legs open. Jason quickly re-embraced her and resumed fucking. Lena wrapped her arms and legs around him lovingly, and whispered sweet nothings in his hear.

“That’s it love.” She cooed. “let it all out inside, ah, yes.” The sensory overload, the combination of Lena’s enticing words, the sweet silky feeling of being inside her, and her warm, smooth skin was too much to handle. All at once; he climaxed, gripped her love handles as he released his load into her.

Jason huffed, and fell forward into Lena’s bosom, tired and satisfied.

“not bad for a first timer.” Lena declared. “in fact-“ 

Before she could finish her thought, however, the pair were both alerted by the sound of the front door swinging open. From around the corner wall, Emily appeared in a fury

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH-…her.” She said, instantly stunned by what she saw. Before her, she saw her lover embracing what looked to be a teenage boy, the half-naked pair were both clearly shocked by her intrusion.  
“E-emily, it’s not what it-“ Lena tried to explain

“What is this? How-what are, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU LITTLE BRAT?!” she demanded, rushing over to pull Jason and Lena apart.

“Emily, wait! Don’t hurt him, I did this, it was me, I wanted this.”

Emily froze up, releasing the boy from her grip and looking to her lover.

“What?”

“I…he didn’t force me to do anything, I wanted to sleep with him.”

“but…the contest-the necklace…”  
“He never used it, it was all consensual.”

Emily looked down, seeming to think to herself. Then, she smiled, and started laughing. She placed her hands over her face as she looked to the boy and back at her lover

“you fucking pervert.” She chided. “it was only a matter of time, you just can’t fucking help yourself.” 

“can you blame me, em? He’s…amazing.”

“oh, is he?” Emily asked, turning back to Jason with a mischievous smile.

“um…so, wait, aren’t you mad that Lena, like, cheated on you?

Emily and Lena looked at each other, and both broke into laughter.

“We have an open relationship.” Lena explained, moving over to Jason and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Emily confirmed. “and sometimes…” she said as she moved to Jason’s other flank. “…sometimes, we even have threesomes.”

“…ooooh.” Jason said in a moment of realization

“so, you were treating my Lena nice, were you?”

“yes, mam.” He answered quickly

“Such a gentleman, isn’t he, Lena?”

“He is, and cute, too.”  
“you know what I think?” Emily inquired, leaning down to whisper directly into Jason’s ear: “I think he deserves a reward.”

“We should take this to the bedroom.” Lena declared, taking Jason’s hand as she lead him to the other room, Emily taking his other had as she followed.

Once the trio was in the bedroom, Emily locked the door behind them, and approached Jason from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lena confronted him, leaning down to press her lips to his as she caressed his chest.

Behind him, Emily removed her top and bra, and pressed her chest up against his back, leaning down to nibble his ear as she did so. Lena grabbed his arms as she kissed him, and pulled him back onto the bed. With Emily following and arching herself over the pair.

“you know, Jason, you’ve already shown me how much of a MAN you are, but I don’t think Emily is convinced. And besides; it would be rude to hog you all to myself.” Lena explained, guiding Jason to flip over so that his back was to her, and we was facing Emily.

For her part, Emily continued undressing, kicking off her pants and panties before positioning herself to straddle the boy. Lena held his arms back as Emily began to stroke and grind on his eager, re-hardened cock. Jason could do little but struggle to keep himself together as his senses were battered from all sides by an array of pleasure. Emily pushed his knees apart and started to massage his balls as Lena kissed and nipped at his neck, the pair of lover’s laughed mischievously as they continued their assault on the boy.

“you’re being too cruel, Em. Stop teasing the boy!” Lena finally said. Jason then felt a familiar and amazing sensation as Emily promptly impaled herself on him, and began to ride his cock, grinding her hips and pounding her rear against his groin.

Lena sat up, pushing Jason up with her so that he was sandwiched between the two girls, the back of his head and face both smothered by a pair of tits, He felt a hand reach under his taint and again squeeze his balls as his cock slid in and out of Emily’s welcoming womanhood. All the while she moaned heavily directly into his ear.

“poor boy, I think we might be too much for him, I hope we don’t break him.”  
“Are y-you kidding me, Lena? This is- ah- going to be a first time he will NEVER forget!”

Faster and faster, the two women grinded and fucked him closer and closer to climax. Then, finally, he unloaded himself into Emily, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around her as he reached the utmost peak of pleasure. He promptly collapsed, falling backwards into Lena’s welcoming breasts yet again.

“poor boy, maybe we really did break him.” Emily suggested with a giggle


End file.
